Goodbye To You
by Y2Jen
Summary: Gohan's life is finally starting to go his way, until he gets a call from Videl. Without her his world is falling appart. Vegeta, on the other hand, is trying to seek justice for Trunks due to a conspiracy on Yamcha with the world tournament. *finished.*
1. The Call

Gohan had moved away right after high school graduation, he moved to sunny California to peruse an acting career. But now he finds that he has been torn by the two things he loves, his dream job and his family and friends.  
  
"It's so lonely here." He sighed to himself. "Goten plans to move out to Hollywood after he and Trunks finish their training for the tournament, but that's not for a few more months." He sat down in his downtown south central apartment. Sirens from the LAPD were heard in the background as he looked out the window. "This city has it all, everything I've ever wanted, but something's missing.. but what?" Suddenly the phone rang. Gohan scrambled to pick it up. "Hello, this is Gohan."  
  
"Gohan, it's me."  
  
"Videl? Could it really be you?"  
  
"Oh I've missed you so much, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great, you?"  
  
"Well, my dad really wanted us to move to Washington and we finally settled in."  
  
"Hey, we're closer now."  
  
"But it doesn't beat living in Florida."  
  
"Man, you should really come down here to California."  
  
"I want to so bad, but I can't." Videl's voice is muffled as she says, "Just a minute."  
  
"Hey, who was that? It sounded like a guy!"  
  
"Oh, uh, it's just.." Videl began to stutter.  
  
"Videl, I thought you and I were going steady!"  
  
"We are, were, I mean.. oh, I just got so lonely, I couldn't help it. Besides, he's the son of one of my dad's friends. I was forced into it, you have to believe me!"  
  
"As much as I want to, honey, I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Gohan no, please don't do this."  
  
"I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Gohan wait, I.." Gohan hung up the phone before she could finish.  
  
"This is surreal, I can't believe she'd do something like that." Gohan could feel tears welling in his eyes. "I thought she loved me as much as I loved her. Maybe she was lonely, but didn't she think I was too? At least she had family and friends, what do I have? Nothing, nothing but an ex- girlfriend and Hollywood phonies." Gohan slumped down into his chair and brushed his hand through his hair. He sighed to himself and began to sing:  
  
You might've been hurt babe, That ain't no lie, But you seem to mark up and go. I remember you told me, That it made you believe in no man, no cry, Maybe that's right.  
  
Every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you. You don't want lose it again, But I'm not like them. Baby when you finally, Get to love somebody, Guess what? It's gonna be me!  
  
You got no choice babe but to move on, And you know there ain't no time to waste. The future's too bright to see, But in the end you know it's gonna be me. And you can't deny, So just tell me why.  
  
Every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you. You don't want lose it again, But I'm not like them. Baby when you finally, Get to love somebody, Guess what? It's gonna be me!  
  
Knock, knock! "Hu?" Gohan snapped out of his daze at the sound of knocking on his door.  
  
"Gohan, come on lets go, rehearsal is in five!" It was one of the production agents.  
  
"Coming Joey." Gohan grabbed his jacket, rubbed the tearstains from his cheek and rushed out the door. 


	2. The Music Video

Early morning, she wakes up, Knock, knock, knock, on the door. It's time for makeup, perfect smile, It's you they're all waiting for.  
  
They go: "Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?" And they say...  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star, But she cry, cry, cries, In her lonely heart, thinking: If there's nothing missing in my life, Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
Lost in an image, in a dream, But there's no one there to wake her up. And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning, But tell me what happens when it stops?  
  
They go: "Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?" And they say...  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star, But she cry, cry, cries, In her lonely heart, thinking: If there's nothing missing in my life, Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
"Alright, and that's a rap." The director called and a bell rang shrilly to mark the end of the recording segment. The director lowered himself on the mechanical chair. "Where the hell is Gohan? He's half an hour late!"  
  
"I'm here Mack, I'm here." Gohan ran into the door, throwing out an empty water bottle as he ran in and threw his jacket on the floor.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? Brittany has been practicing without you! You're the star damit, act like one." "I'm sorry but you should've seen that traffic on the 101."  
  
"Come on, just forget it." Brittany Spears ran over. "Look Mack, are we gonna do this or what?"  
  
"Alright, let's do a dark rehearsal."  
  
Gohan was offered a part in one of Brittany Spears new music videos and he was taking off time from casting in a play to do this. To be honest, he just did it for the publicity, and because he needed the money. After a few hours, the director called for an end.  
  
"Alright, tomorrow we're going to put it together and soften it out, there were too many jags today." The director said as the crew began to clean up the light cords. "Gohan, be on time and we can finish this thing by the weekend."  
  
"Don't worry Mack, take it easy on the kid, he's only a teenager. Besides, this will make the MTV cast call by the deadline, just chill." Brittany assured.  
  
"Ok, I guess you're right." The director apologized.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm busy, can I go now?" Gohan butted in.  
  
"Oh yea, slacker. Sure, you can go."  
  
"Bye Gohan."  
  
"Later Brittany, Mack." Gohan grabbed his jacket on the floor and went outside to the studio lot. He picked up a paper under the windshield wiper of his 1965 convertible black Mustang. "Great, a ticket?"  
  
"Oh man, I got you!" Gohan turned to the familiar voice.  
  
"Goten!?!"  
  
"Big brother!" They hugged.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come until June."  
  
"No, I really missed you and I bet you were lonely."  
  
"So you really came across the country just to see me?" "Yea. Mom and dad are gonna come from Anaheim later in June though, like they'd planned."  
  
"Well it's still great to have you here, to have somebody."  
  
"What do you mean? Gohan, is something wrong?"  
  
"Well," Gohan hesitated. "I'll tell ya about it while we go to my place." They got into his car. "By the way Goten, are you hungry?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Well then let's stop by and grab something to eat, we can talk then." They drove off. 


	3. Hurcule's Confession

The next morning, at Gohan's apartment....  
  
"Gohan, time to get up." Goten stretched. He rolled over and got off the bed to see Gohan still asleep on the sofa. Goten smiled and walked over. "Hey bro, wake up already."  
  
"Hu, Goten?" Gohan yawned.  
  
"Hey close your mouth, I wanted the news not the weather."  
  
"Oh, just put it on Fox then."  
  
"Shut up." Goten laughed. Gohan smirked as he got up. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan answered it.  
  
"Uh, hello, is this Gohan?" The voice was recognizable from the start.  
  
"Hurcule?"  
  
"Yea, uh, is Videl there?"  
  
"What, Videl?" Gohan was shocked. "Uh, no, why?"  
  
"Oh, my poor sweet baby! She's been missing for days."  
  
"What! Oh no, you're kidding." Gohan's voice made Goten jump and grow tense.  
  
"I thought she'd go see you in LA, she's really upset with me setting her up with my friends son."  
  
"Wait, so, it was your fault?" Gohan's throat went dry as cotton balls.  
  
"What? Well, I just want to tell her that I'm sorry and I've broken it off. She's yours again kid."  
  
"You mean...." Gohan was choking on his words, Videl was telling the truth, she did love him!  
  
"Please, if you hear anything Gohan, call me and let me know."  
  
"Don't worry sir, I will." Gohan hung up the phone. Goten stared at his brother.  
  
"Well?" He asked after a while. Gohan didn't answer. "Hello, Gohan, are you in there?" Goten stood up, and Gohan sat down, still wearing the dazed expression. Goten walked over and stared in his brothers foggy eyes. "Man he's zoned. Well, I guess that's what LA does to ya."  
  
"Goten." Gohan's voice barely escaped his mouth.  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Videl, have you seen Videl?" Gohan snapped back to reality, he looked up at his brother.  
  
"No, I haven't, why?" Goten asked. Gohan stood up and began to walk quickly. Goten followed him. "Wait Gohan, what's going on?"  
  
"Videl is gone, don't you see she does love me, she ran away." Gohan turned around.  
  
"Hu, wha....?" Goten was really confused now.  
  
"Look I have no time to explain, I have to go. Just stay here and if anybody calls for me, take a message ok? Ok." He left. Gohan ran down the stairs of the apartment, talking to himself. "She did love me, just like I loved her! Oh I was so stupid to think she wouldn't, how could I have been so blind!" He got into his car and began to try and control his breathing. "Ok Gohan, don't panic. Calm down and think, you have to find Videl." He cleared his mind and turned on the car and drove off.  
  
Gohan looked everywhere and anywhere he thought he might find her, but came up empty each time. Day in and day out, night after night. He searched as best he could and whenever he could. When he wasn't searching he was at the studio. Finally one morning, Gohan couldn't even get out of bed. Goten came over to him, it had been a little under one week.  
  
"Gohan, are you ok?" Goten got no answer. "You've been working yourself strait for days, you haven't eaten or anything, hell, you just slept for the first time last night. You're gonna worry yourself sick!"  
  
"Goten, you wouldn't understand." Gohan's words choked his throat. He looked a mess, he had a stubbly beard around his mouth and was starting to get dark circles under his eyes. Finally he sat up, but Goten held him back.  
  
"No, you're gonna pass out or something, just take it easy."  
  
"No, I can't." Gohan stood up like a zombie robot. "I have to find Videl!" He went out the door again.  
  
"Wait Gohan, Gohan!" But he was already gone. Goten stood in the room, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts at a knock on the door. He opened it.  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Mom, dad?"  
  
"Goten, I'm surprised to see you here." Goku smiled as Chi-Chi hugged their son.  
  
"Where's Gohan, at work?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Guys, I need to tell you something. It might sound complicated but just let me explain." Goten told his parents about Gohan and Videl.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was still searching the city for Videl.  
  
"I just have to find you." He said to himself as he turned on the radio. A small smile formed on his face, he knew the song by the first chords of the song. He sang along with it:  
  
I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind" It's telling me all these things. That you would probably hide Am I... your one and only desire. Am I the reason you breathe Or a, I the reason you cry.  
  
Always, always, always, always, always, always, always, I just can't live without you!  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you. I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you. I just can't take any more, This life of solitude. I guess that I'm out the door, And now I'm done with you.  
  
I feel like you don't want me around I guess I'll pack all my things. I guess I'll see you around Its all... been bottled up until now. As I walk out your door All I hear is the sound.  
  
Always, always, always, always, always, always, always, I just can't live without you!  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you. I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you. I just can't take any more, This life of solitude. I guess that I'm out the door, And now I'm done with you.  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you. I left my head around your heart Why would you tear my world apart. Always, always, always, always.  
  
"Videl, I love you, I can't live without you." Gohan said the lines of the song to himself as the radio station went to commercial. "I left my head around you heart, why would you tear my world apart?" He continued to drive around the city, searching for his love. "Always, always, always, always.." 


	4. Gohan's Sacrifice

The streets of downtown LA were busy that day, but through the crowded streets and sidewalks, one girl sticks out. She's new there, but not a tourist. She is, however, in search for something..  
  
Making my way down town, Walking fast, faces pass, And I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead, Just making my way, Making a way, Through the crowd.  
  
And I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder.  
  
If I could fall, Into the sky, Do you think time, Would pass me by. Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you... tonight.  
  
It's always times like these, When I think of you, And I wonder, If you ever think of me. Cause everything's so wrong, And I don't belong, Living in, Your precious memory.  
  
Cause I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder.  
  
If I could fall, Into the sky, Do you think time, Would pass me by. Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you... tonight.  
  
Videl had been searching for Gohan for half a week but it was harder to find a celebrity in Hollywood than she'd originally envisioned. Finally her feet were too tired to go on any further.  
  
"Oh Gohan, will I ever find you?" She sighed as she stopped and sat down on a city bus bench.  
  
"Hey lady?" A voice made her turn. She saw a man about her age. "Do you have the time?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Videl smiled and looked at her watch. "It's 2:50." Videl looked up at the man and he had sat down next to her now.  
  
"Mam, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Come here, I need your opinion on something." The man stood up and took her into an alley.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This." He pulled out a gun, Videl gasped. "So, what's your opinion, is it dangerous enough?" Videl opened her mouth to scream for help but the man set the trigger. "Now if I was you, I'd keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, got it? Now, come with me." The man began to pull her around the corner and down the street of a bad looking neighborhood. Videl was scared, this was the first time that she was facing danger where she was afraid for her life.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Videl, where are you? You have to be here, I just know you are." Gohan was looking around still. The only time he ever stopped was to get gas for his car. Finally he turned out one street and wound up lost in a residential area. "Aw man, I must have taken a wrong street." Gohan pounded his fist into his hand. "Videl wouldn't be here." He looked up. "What the.... Videl?" He shook his head and felt his forehead. "No, I don't think I have a fever." He felt under his neck. "No, I'm not sick at all. That has to be her!" He sped over and pulled his car up to the sidewalk and turned it off. He tore his seat belt from his body and didn't even bother to open the door, he jumped out since he had the roof down. "Videl!"  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"I thought I told you to be quiet!" The man turned and saw Gohan running over. "What the...?"  
  
"Hey, let her go." Gohan growled, he felt a burst of new energy surge through his body.  
  
"Oh yea, and what are you gonna do about it?" The man revealed his gun.  
  
"Gohan please run away, save yourself, don't worry about me!"  
  
"No Videl listen to me please! I'm sorry, you have to forgive me, please. Your dad called me, he explained everything. He broke it off, it's all off. You can be with me again, you're mine and I'm yours forever. Just please Videl, you have to forgive me, this is all my fault."  
  
"Oh Gohan...." Videl was crying now.  
  
"Alright I've had enough of this." The man pointed the gun at Gohan and shot.  
  
"Ah!" He was hit right on and fell down on the floor.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl shrieked and ran over. The gun had drawn attention quickly.  
  
"Aw crap!" The man realized he'd just made a mistake and before he could turn and run, he was dog piled with people.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" A young lady ran over to Videl but she was in shock. Everyone turned to see Gohan's body laying on the floor. "Oh no." The lady let go of Videl's arm.  
  
"Gohan." Videl whimpered, she knelt down by him and lifted his head. "Gohan?"  
  
"V-Videl." Gohan stuttered. He coughed, the rattle of the blood heard sharply in it.  
  
"You're gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok."  
  
"Gohan!" Voices cut her off, she turned and saw Goten and his parents.  
  
"Goten, guys!" Videl called as the three ran over.  
  
"Oh my god." Chi-Chi stopped in her tracks and everyone's faces turned white.  
  
"Gohan! Is he ok?" Goku ran over to his son and picked him up.  
  
"D-dad?" Gohan struggled to talk.  
  
"Gohan, listen to your father for once and shut your mouth." Goku smiled, Gohan couldn't help but smile to, but he winced at the pain. "Goten, take your mother back." Goku instructed. Goten nodded and obeyed, taking his mom behind the crowd of spectators. They all looked on quietly.  
  
"Dad, I...." Gohan choked, partly for air and party because it was a strain to speak.  
  
"Gohan, just...." Both of them were lost for words.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Videl asked.  
  
"I, I dunno." Goku felt Gohan's pulse and didn't like what he found. "He's bleeding pretty bad but I don't know how far the bullet went." Goku tore off his son's shirt. "Get back Videl."  
  
"Ok." She took a step back.  
  
"Where's the LAPD at a time like this? They're not so infamous." Goku said so himself as he found the wound. It was on his left side, very close to his heart but it also got his left arm, due to the angle he was facing the mugger at. "This doesn't look good, somebody call 911."  
  
"I did sir, they should be here." No sooner had the lady spoken did the cops and an ambulance pull around the corner and tear over to the sidewalk full of crowded spectators.  
  
"Ok everyone back up." A cop to charge of the scene, the rest of the police were interviewing people for a report and handcuffing the man.  
  
"Here, let me see him." The driver of the ambulance ran over to Goku and Gohan. Goku stood back and let the doctor examine his son. "He has a slim chance, but if we hurry, he just might make it." He called to his crew. "Get the stretcher over here, now!" Soon Gohan was on the stretcher and being put in the ambulance.  
  
"Wait, where is he going!" Videl ran over to Goku as he got in the back of the ambulance.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital with Gohan, you and Goten go to his apartment with Chi-Chi."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Goku got in the ambulance and the door closed. The ambulance drove off and as night settled, all of the cops were gone. The neighborhood streets were quiet again. Videl, Goten and Chi-Chi were at Gohan's apartment waiting for Goku to call or to find any information at all on Gohan.  
  
"This is all my fault." Videl was still in denial.  
  
"Don't blame yourself honey, everything's gonna be ok." Chi-Chi repeated. "It's all gonna be ok." She wanted to believe her words but not even that was reassurance enough for her. 


	5. The Homecoming

Goku was still keeping vigil by Gohan's bedside at the hospital when he got an unexpected visitor.  
  
"Knock, knock?" It was Yamcha, the surfer/boxer who lives down in San Diego.  
  
"What the? What are you doing here surf-boxer?"  
  
"I heard about the kid, is he ok?" Yamcha entered and sat down, looking at the young man.  
  
"I don't know Yamcha. But to be honest, I'm really happy you're here." He smiled up at him. Yamcha smiled back.  
  
"Cough, cough." A sound was heard over the beeping and sounds of the machines.  
  
"Hm?" Goku and Yamcha looked down at Gohan's bed, he was coughing.  
  
"He's alive!" Yamcha cried.  
  
"Yea!" Goku jumped up and the two hugged.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey." Gohan winced. "Keep it down, my head really hurts."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Goku smiled and he and Yamcha settled down.  
  
"Are you ok kid?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Oh man, my whole body hurts." Gohan groaned but smirked. "But at least I'm alive."  
  
"Gohan?" A voice made everyone turn, it was Mack the director.  
  
"Mack, what are you doing here?" Gohan tried to look towards the doorway.  
  
"I heard and I'm sorry. What you did for your friend was really brave, I know everything that's been going on and I just want to apologize for being so hard on you lately."  
  
"Bah, it's ok. It's why I joined the business." Gohan joked with a grin.  
  
"I have good news though, you got the part."  
  
"You're kidding, the lead in that new movie?" Gohan sat up. "AH!" He lay back down. "Oh."  
  
"Don't worry." Mack laughed. "Production doesn't even start for a month, rest on up kid."  
  
"Hey Mack?" Gohan called and Mack turned from leaving. "Thanks." Gohan smiled. Mack smiled back and left. Gohan lay back down, exousted and in pain. After a while, the doctor came in and examined Gohan.  
  
"Well Gohan, it looks like you're going to be ok." The doctor said.  
  
"Yea, I guess I am." Gohan gave a tired smile.  
  
The next day....  
  
"Goten, has anyone called from the hospital yet?" Videl asked when she woke up.  
  
"No." He shook his head. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh!" Chi-Chi got up. "I'll bet it's Joey looking for Gohan again." She opened it.  
  
"Surprise!" Yamcha, Goku and Gohan cheered.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl, Goten and Chi-Chi cried.  
  
"Group hug!" Everyone hugged.  
  
"Oh ow, not so tight." Gohan squirmed and everyone let go.  
  
"Gohan, I can't believe you saved me." Videl sat down with him.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't." Gohan said. "I'm just so sorry for saying that to you on the phone, I feel badly for not trusting you and hope to make it up for you."  
  
"You have Gohan, you saved my life and now we're together forever."  
  
"Oh, I love you Videl."  
  
"I love you Gohan."  
  
"And I love you Goku."  
  
"Me too Chi-Chi."  
  
"What about me?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me." Goten held his arms up.  
  
That night....  
  
Gohan and Videl were sitting on the metal balcony on the fire escape outside the apartment window looking at the moon and stars in the dark sky. This was a perfect moment and both of them felt better than they knew they had in a very long time. Videl was humming and then before she knew it, she was singing out loud to Gohan: Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance, And spaces between us, You have come to show you go on.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on.  
  
Love can touch us one time, And last for a lifetime, And never let go till we're one. Love was when I loved you, One true time I hold to, In my life we'll always go on.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on.  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart, And my heart will go on and on.  
  
"I love you Videl."  
  
"I love you too Gohan. Let's promise never to fight again."  
  
"Yea, promise. Oh, by the way, I have to finish a new segment on the music video, but I have to kiss Brittany."  
  
"Ew, now Gohan that's just gross!"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me, that's just Hollywood!"  
  
"Well, I can't argue with you on that one." 


	6. Yamcha's Comupance

Gohan has just arrived back home from the hospital and today he's going down to make the finish scene for the music video. Videl, Yamcha, Goten, Goku and Chi-Chi are all at his apartment waiting for him to get back so they can all go out to eat at Hometown Buffet.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe Gohan's going to work after all that's happened." Videl was saying.  
  
"I know, he sure does have a lot of guts." Goten agreed.  
  
"And adrenaline." Yamcha added.  
  
"He just loves what he does, I guess." Goku shrugged. Chi-Chi remained quiet. "What's wrong honey?"  
  
"I'm just worried about Gohan." She sighed.  
  
"It's ok baby, he's just at work."  
  
"But after all that's happened to him, I just get scared and worry."  
  
"Mom, you know Gohan, he's one real tough brother. He'll be fine, I know he is."  
  
"Aw, thanks Goten. You're sweet."  
  
"Heh, I try." Goten turned at the sound of a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Yamcha got up from watching ESPN sports center and opened the door.  
  
"You?!?" Both Yamcha and the visitors gasped.  
  
"What, who is it?" Everyone stood up to see. It was Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks.  
  
The trio lived in San Bernardino now, after a BBQ incident at their old home in Inglewood, Vegeta decided he wanted to move as far away from Kakerot as he could. Unfortunate for him, though, Bulma found a house in San Bernardino first.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"What do you mean what am I don't here, what are you doing here, this is Gohan's apartment."  
  
"Don't you think I know that!"  
  
"Grrr!" Yamcha and Vegeta began to growl and stare each other down.  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind honey, can you move from the doorway so we can go in!?!" Bulma asked, tired of waiting behind her headstrong husband.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta moved aside, allowing Trunks and Bulma to enter.  
  
"Trunks!" "Goten!" Trunks and Goten ran to each other and hugged.  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi, how are you?" Bulma sat down by the worried woman. "I heard what happened and I'm so glad Gohan's ok."  
  
"I'm just sorry it happened." Chi-Chi sighed, still very concerned for her son.  
  
"What's going on here anyway, why are you all here?" Vegeta asked and then saw Goku. "Oh, Kakerot, I should've known."  
  
"Oh, hi Vegeta." Goku smiled cheerfully. Vegeta just turned his back in disgust.  
  
"Didn't you hear Vegeta, Gohan almost died." Yamcha broke the tension of the room.  
  
"So, why would I care about that? All I care about is getting my revenge."  
  
"Ha, you can dream on Vegeta. I'm the champion and I'll never, ever, get my comeuppance."  
  
"Ha, well if you remember, Trunks and I were both left, the champ should've been either me or him."  
  
"But you left, so ner."  
  
"Shut up, I left because of that jerk Cowell and you know it."  
  
For those of you who are wondering, Yamcha, Trunks and Vegeta entered in a tournament in northern California and Yamcha won because Vegeta and Trunks quit, leaving Yamcha to fight Cowell (Vegeta's original opponent in the semi-finals) and won.  
  
"What happened to you Vegeta, you used to be cool."  
  
"Hey, I'm still cool!"  
  
"Yea, well, if you were, you wouldn't have taken that from Cowell and you would've beaten him to a bloody pulp rather than just send him to some mental institution."  
  
"You know the rules, violence outside the match results in elimination. Stupid Fox network!"  
  
"Ha, since when is the great prince Vegeta one to follow the rules?"  
  
"Well, if I was eliminated, Trunks would be the only one left and he'd be the title holder. I'm not here for my sake, I'm here for my son's stake."  
  
"Well then why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"  
  
"Eat my well earned money? Ha, now whose stupid?"  
  
"No, I say me and Trunks battle it out. The winner is the real champion."  
  
"Yamcha, you're on." Vegeta and Yamcha shook hands. Everyone gathered around in a circle and spread out the furniture so that Yamcha and Trunks stood in the middle of the living room. "Ok, here's the scoop. Both of you duke it out. Got it?"  
  
"Fine by me." Trunks and Yamcha nodded and turned to each other.  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" A voice made everyone turn. It was Joey, Gohan's neighbor co-worker. "I'm sorry to but in, but I couldn't help but notice you're having an championship rematch. I work for Fox and I'd love to record this and televise it that way the whole world will see who the real champion is."  
  
"That's a great idea, you have my permission." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Great." Joey went to go get a cameraman to record it. When he got back and set it up, the match was ready to being. "On in five, four three, two, action!"  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to this very special edition of Championship World Tournament." Vegeta held the microphone as the announcer. "Today we have a very special treat. Yamcha and my son Trunks will battle it out to see who the real champion is, due to the fact that the last matches ended in controversy."  
  
"Alright we're going to cut it here." Joey stopped the filming. "Vegeta, where will the fight take place?"  
  
"Hmm." Vegeta looked out the apartment window and saw a park not too far off. "I know a place." He smiled. Soon they were at the park. "Get out of here you kids!" Vegeta yelled and sent them all scurrying off, screaming. "Here we are, problem solved."  
  
"Alright, when we start rolling, the fight will take place. Action." Joey started recording.  
  
"Welcome back fans, as a result of a tie, both Trunks and Yamcha will fight it out for the title. So, as I take you to the battle field, I leave you with the wise words of that famous boxing referee guy Mills Lane: let's get it on!" Ding, ding! The fight was on. 


	7. Title Rematch

"Ha!" Trunks leapt into the air.  
  
"Ah!" Yamcha jumped up.  
  
The two met in the middle and began to throw punches left and right. So far the start of the fight was equally matched. Trunks blocked Yamaha's attacks and Yamcha dodged Trunks attacks. Finally they both hit square in the middle and were thrown back a few feet from the force. Trunks powered up and charged at Yamcha. But Yamcha smiled, he dashed up and came back down quickly, kicking Trunks right into the ground with a swift dropkick to the back.  
  
"I've got you right where I want you now." Yamcha smiled and stood in his ready pose. He motioned his hands. "Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.... HA!" He shot the Kamehameha attack at Trunks but when the dust cleared, he was nowhere to be found. "Hu?"  
  
"Hey Yamcha!" Trunks called and Yamcha turned to see that he'd teleported out of the way and was now behind him. "Looking for me?"  
  
Yamcha growled and charged at him. Trunks raised a glowing fist and took it right to the gut of Yamcha. He had the wind knocked right out of him, he coughed and sputtered, trying to catch his breath. Trunks smiled and raised both of his arms and jabbed both elbows into the back of Yamcha. He flew down towards the ground and fell with a loud bang that shot dirt up ten feet into the air. Trunks glided back down to the ground and landed, standing waiting for Yamcha to reappear.  
  
"Wolf fang fist!" A glow emerged from the crater and hit Trunks full force. Yamcha jumped out of the hole in the ground and posed. Trunks was hit down hard. "And he's down for the count."  
  
Trunks began to get up and Yamcha's smile turned into a frown, he thought he had this one in the bag. Trunks got up and smiled. Yamcha was shocked.  
  
"Ah!" Trunks began to power up.  
  
"Oh no, he's gone Super Saiyan!" Yamcha's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"Now I have you where I want you." Trunks grinned. Yamcha was in too much shock to move or even close his mouth. Trunks charged at Yamcha and hit him head on onto a rocky ledge. Yamcha cringed as the pain surged through his body and up his back. Trunks began to charge up, Yamcha looked up at him and his eyes widened, he knew what he was going to do. "Burning attack!"  
  
Trunks shot it full force at Yamcha and it hit right on target. Everyone watched quietly, waiting eagerly to see who would be the winner. As the smoke began to clear, it was seen that Yamcha had been blasted right through the mountain of rock and dirt and was now buried in sand by the burning attack of Trunks. Trunks went over to Yamcha and landed on the ground, waiting to see if he'd move or get up. Suddenly Yamcha's body began to twitch and he began to stir. His eyes cracked open and he could only make out a fuzzy image of Trunks. He coughed, wiping blood from his mouth, and fell back over, unconscious. All was still and quiet for a few more seconds, it was over.  
  
"And our winner, the new and true World Tournament Champion, my son Trunks!"  
  
"Yay!" Everyone roared with cheers. Trunks smiled and turned as everyone began to circle around him, congratulating the winner and champion.  
  
"Hey, hey Yamcha." Trunks turned around but his smiled fade. "Yamcha?" He wasn't moving. He bent over. "Yamcha, are you ok? Wake up." Trunks began to worry but then he stopped. "Oh." He pulled out a senzu bean from his pocket. "Here, eat this Yamcha." He opened Yamcha's mouth and placed it on the back of his tongue. "Come on Yamcha." He began to massage Yamcha's neck to make him swallow it, finally he felt it go down Yamcha's throat. Everyone watched and waited to see if Yamcha was ok. Finally Trunks heard some sort of gurgling sound approaching Yamcha's lips. "Hu, Yamcha?"  
  
"Hey." Yamcha slowly opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"And he's ok folks." Vegeta turned to the camera. Everyone clapped as Trunks helped the weary Yamcha stand up on his weak and tired legs.  
  
"Hey, thanks for a great match." Trunks smiled at the former champion.  
  
"Sure thing kid. If I had to loose to somebody, I was glad it was you." Yamcha grinned.  
  
"There you have it everyone, the real champ." Vegeta raised Trunks hand. Everyone clapped and cheered as he did. Then Yamcha walked over to Trunks and raised his other hand. The applause grew, the torch had been passed, Trunks now held the title and Yamcha had succeeded in his reign.  
  
"And that's a rap folks." Joey ended the tape. "That was great guys, this is gonna be a sure hit, you just wait and see."  
  
"When will it be on air?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know but it will be soon." Joey said. "Thanks everyone." He and the camera guy left. Everyone went back to Gohan's apartment to wait for Gohan to come back.  
  
"Hey guys." Gohan walked in the door late that afternoon. "So, what happened while I was gone, anything big?"  
  
"Well, nothing too surprising." Yamcha smiled and turned to Trunks.  
  
"Yea, just the usual." Trunks grinned back.  
  
"Well come on then, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"Son, I haven't heard anything today that sounded so good." Goku stood up.  
  
Everyone laughed as they all went out to eat a late lunch early dinner together. At Hometown Buffet, everyone talked and laughed loudly, enjoying their time together.  
  
"You know something?" Gohan said and everyone grew quiet. "I haven't had this much fun or been thins happy in a long time."  
  
"Hey, that's right." Yamcha agreed, so did everyone else.  
  
"You know what I think, I think you're onto something." Bulma added. "The last time I remember having this much fun or been this happy, was when we were all together back at Capsule Corp. with everyone." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think that we shouldn't be apart like this. We all have lives, but can't they be closer just like we used to be? I mean, I don't want to be miserable all year only to be happy on the days where we're all together." Trunks spoke up and everyone lifted their glasses.  
  
"A toast." Gohan stood up. "To family and friendship, may we never be apart again."  
  
"Here, here!" Everyone toasted.  
  
Gohan sat back down next to Videl. They smiled and Videl put her head on Gohan's shoulder. Everyone continued their meal and talked of good times and old memories. But one thing's for sure, this family has learned that long distance relationships don't work out. Distance may have separated them all before, but a California dream united them all. Later on, a month or so passed and eventually everyone had moved to California so they could all be within driving distance of each other. That next week, Joey aired the tape of the World Tournament special on Fox, it was the highest rank show on studio in history.  
  
In the not so distant future.  
  
Gohan got his big break in that movie deal. Trunks got a great recording signing with a hit record company. Yamcha was scouted by a San Diego boxing corporation and currently competes in the independents. Bulma is a designing engineer for a company in Inglewood, and Vegeta is a bodyguard at many arena events. Goten continues to train for world tournaments, determined to one day be a champion. He also bought a small house in Anaheim. Goku and Chi-Chi finally have the retirement home of their dreams on the beach in Malibu, occasionally everyone comes over and surfs. And as for Videl, she and Gohan got married and started a family. She lives with Gohan in his LA apartment and is soon to be expecting their first child. It looks like everything worked out for everyone, and they're all happy. So as it turns out, this California dream wasn't a nightmare after all. 


End file.
